Out of the Blue
by lilylouise95
Summary: AU. Set during and after Show me the money. After the sudden death of Marian's father she plans to join Robin in the forest but how will the unexpected arrival of her uncle affect her decision?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
><strong>**This is my first fanfiction. This story takes place during and after Show Me The Money.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
><strong>

I stared shocked at the guard who had just delivered some of the worst news I have heard. No, I don't believe it, it can't be true my father can't be dead. I had seen him earlier that day and he seemed fine a little weak but defiantly not dying. Before I knew it my legs were carrying me as fast as they could towards the place that guard said my father laid dead. In no time at all I arrived at the scene. All I could see was my father lying there still on a makeshift bed surrounded by drying linen with a thin brown cloth covering him from the waist down. He looked so peaceful, a glimmer of hope filled me maybe he is alive and just sleeping heavily. Rushing towards him I leaned over him shaking his shoulders desperately. Why won't you wake father?

"Father...Father, wake up" I pleaded shaking different parts of his body praying for some sort of reaction.

"Wake up" I shout, shaking him violently on his shoulders again. Suddenly losing my strength I hear my voice pleading "please, please. Father, father". Still there was no response. I felt the anger inside me bubble up again. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Who is responsible? Questions plagued my mind. If I had known he was in danger I would have protected him and escaped with him long ago! Desperation for answers overtook me.

I screamed to anyone who was listening, "What happened!"

Suddenly I realised presence of Gisbourne behind me, he was bound to know what happened. He probably even did this he has been the cause of many deaths in Nottingham I wouldn't be surprised if he did this to get back at me for leaving him alone at the altar all that time ago! Whirling round I grabbed his shoulders "What happened, tell me what happened" I shouted at him shaking him violently hoping he had the answers so that I knew who to blame.

"The sheriff thought he was helping hood" Gisbourne said grabbing my shoulders trying to calm me down. Frustration overtook me he never answers important questions properly he just skirts around them. What I really want to know is who did this? It could have been the sheriff or Gisbourne following the sheriff's orders.

"No, no he wasn't" I screamed using my strength to push him away and run back to my father's body. Breaking down into tears I leaned in his body "No...No, sorry" I whispered to my father, all hope had faded he was dead leaving me alone. I had no one left. From behind me I heard the dark voice of Gisbourne "Marian" he started.

"So sorry, I'm sorry" I muttered stroking my father's face, ignoring Gisbourne's annoying voice. Wouldn't he ever go away? His presence was always there suffocating me he was always too close, at the moment all I wanted was Robin he was the only person alive that could possibly comfort me. Instead I was alone stuck with a man who claimed to love me and yet couldn't realise how much his mere presence repulsed me!

"Marian" His rough voice said again.

"Leave me alone" I answered quietly but forcefully, why did he never get the message that I didn't want him near me. Didn't he see that I wanted to be alone? I thought kissing my dad on the chin. Suddenly I felt his leather clad hand on my shoulder "Marian come on" Didn't he get the message last time? I didn't want him here I wanted to say bye to my father in peace.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me" I screamed finally losing control, I pushed him with all my strength making him fall to the ground away from me. I suddenly had the most compelling feeling to run away, so I could morn in peace. Turning I ran towards the sanctuary of my room. Over my violent sobs, I could hear the clanking of Gisbourne's spurs rattling against his boots as he chased after me. I urged my legs to move faster but I could feel my energy seeping out of me like a waterfall.

Finally my room came into sight unfortunately Gisbourne managed to overtake me just a few meters away! He put his arms in front of me blocking the way past him.

"Stop, wait, listen to me" Gisbourne pleaded with me if it weren't for the fact he was blocking my way I would have ignored his pleads but as it happened I didn't have much choice but stay and listen.

"This place might not be safe for you now" he claimed calmly

"Why" I asked completely confused and dazed in my current state.

"This is yours I believe" He claimed holding up one of my daggers hair pins. "Your fathers' jailer was killed with it"

"I don't care" I whined I had really had enough with his talking I just wanted to grieve on my own.

"But the sheriff will care, when he finds out that it was your dagger that killed his jailor, he will hang you"

"No" I muttered shaking my head I couldn't die I had to live on in memory of my father and carry on what he tried to start. Also what about Robin he would probably do something stupid to try and save me and end up caught causing more trouble then there was originally. Even if he did save me from hanging I would have put him and his gang in incredible danger to save me from a mistake I had made.

Suddenly Gisbourne's voice spoke a lot closer from where he had been before "let me look after you, protect you. I've always cared about you Marian, My feeling for you" he muttered as he pulled me close holding my head close to him. I knew he meant it to gentle but I couldn't help notice how he held my head a bit too tight to seem tender, compared to Robins hands which ghosted my skin using enough pressure to provide me comfort but not too much so it hurt my head like Gisbourne's hands were. Still I no longer had enough strength in me to push him away.

"I thought they'd gone away but they haven't" he continued now stroking and kissing my hair.

"They're stronger than ever" His kissed were moving lower he planted one on my forehead before lowering his head to my lips. My anger built as his kisses continued down towards my lips, why did he never understand, I didn't want him this close! As his lips touched mine I muttered "no" and summoned up as much energy as I could in my current sate and pushed him violently away before dashing towards my door.

Again he blocked my door "Forgive me, it was improper" he apologised before muttering darkly "but in time" he slowly moved his arm out the way and I dashed into my room finally free from his presence I slammed the door in his face and leaned against the door feeling more of my will power and energy seep out of me I sobbed quietly into my hand.

I felt his presence before I saw him casually leaning against a wooden pillar in my room his expression grave.

"I'm sorry" he whispers comfortingly. His presence and voice comforted me and I finally lost all my control and started sobbing loudly for my lost father and how mean I had been to him this morning. Why am I so wilful couldn't I just listen to my father for once? Now he's dead and I can't say I'm sorry! I tried to make my way towards Robin his presence wasn't enough comfort me anymore I needed to be held by him. As I made my way towards him my energy finally disappeared and I collapsed onto the floor letting the tears flow down my face whilst my sobs racked my body. I heard faint footsteps over my sobbing and before I knew it Robin's arms surrounded me. I pulled away slightly so I could see his handsome face and those beautiful green eyes of his I have always loved.

"It's my fault, I told him he was weak" My thoughts came spilling out of my mouth.

"He died a hero's death, he got the pact" His calming hand touched my cheek softly stopping me from shaking my head and making me look at him again.

"He died believing he has a wilful daughter" Robin gentle shook his head at me his eyes pleading me to stop blaming myself and listen to him.

"No, he asked me to give you a message...It's good to dream" His lips kissed my hand gently before holding me close again.

"Come with me to the forest" he whispered into my hair before pulling away to see my reaction.

"I have a horse waiting" Maybe I should, after all, the only thing that was stopping me from running away with Robin to the forest was my father who is no longer around. But, I can't desert my father now if I leave what will happen to his funeral? The sheriff would probably just get rid of him in the worst way possible without giving me or anyone else a chance to say goodbye. No, I can't let him do that it would disgrace my fathers' memory and it's not what I want for him!

Finally I looked up into Robin's eyes to see the hope in them start to fade with every passing second.

"I'm sorry Robin, I truly want nothing more than to be with you in the forest, but I must bury my father and make sure there is a proper funeral fitting of a noble. I can't desert him now!" I saw understanding in his eyes and I knew that if he was me he would have wanted the same.

"As soon as your father is buried and any business you need to do is taken care of, will you come and join me in the forest?"

"Yes, of course" even in the circumstances I felt my face light up in a massive smile that was mirrored on Robins face. Robin always had the ability to make me feel better.

"I'm sorry but I must go before the last guards come back from their break" He said sheepishly I could tell it was hurting him to leave me like this.

"Of course, go"

"Are you sure you will be ok here in the castle till you can come with me"

"Yes, Now Go" I said forcefully. It worked because Robin gave me one final kiss on the lips before grinning and running out the door as silent as a mouse. Before I knew it he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

A week had passed since that fateful day when my father was so cruelly taken away from me. The time had passed agonisingly slowly. I had no one to cheer me up in the slightest; the castle was in lock down because Robin's had arrow killed Birkley, Gisbourne now believed Robin had killed my father which of course isn't true! He then jumped to conclusions as usual and thought that Robin was now out to kill me. This lock down meant that Robin hasn't ventured into the castle since, so I haven't been able to see him. The only company I have had is the sheriff who let's face it isn't good company. Also Gisbourne has been following me around like a lost puppy claiming that he could protect me from Robin if I married him. He hasn't allowed me any space to breathe never mind mourn properly. Ironically Gisbourne seems to think that I am considering his so called proposal because I am so scared of Robin hunting me down.

I had finally managed to get rid of Gisbourne about half an hour ago using the excuse that I needed to prepare for my father's funeral tomorrow, which is true because I have a few things I need to do but mostly everything was taken care of already. A hard knocking echoed around my room from the door and Gisbourne's gruff voice sounded outside.

"Marian are you ok in there?" Would he never leave me alone?

"Yes I'm fine, a bit busy though, did you want anything?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Open the door I want to speak to you" Gisbourne sneered. I knew that this was a demand not a request and that it would be best if I do as he asks instead of angering him. Slowly I walked to the door putting on my fake smile before opening the door. Gisbourne stood on the other side clad in that horrible black leather he always wore. Does he not own any other clothes?

"How may I help you" I asked trying to not let my anger get the best of me.

"I thought seeing as you have a lot of preparation to do for the funeral tomorrow that I would assign you a guard to help you do the heavy lifting". Opened my mouth to protest I didn't need anyone's help and I didn't a stranger intruding on my plans for tomorrow. But Gisbourne cut me off before a sound left my mouth.

"He will travel with you to where the funeral is set to take place and help you in any way possible. He can protect you from any attach Hood might have planned" Gisbourne's voice left no doubt in my mind that there was defiantly no way of getting out of this.

"So where is this guard then" I asked deciding to humour Gisbourne I really could be bothered to fight with him.

"GUARD" He shouted. From around the corner a guard stepped into her room his chainmail clanking as he went. As he had his back to Gisbourne and was facing me he pushed his helmet up revealing that he was actually Robin in disguise. A crooked grin lit up his face and I had to suppress the smile that was creeping onto my face before Gisbourne got suspicious.

"Fine, Guy I will accept your kind offer but if you would please allow us to leave there is much to be done before tomorrow"

"Oh...Of course, I'm glad my offer pleases you. I hope you will consider my other offer" He spoke before turning and leaving with a sneer at the guard (Robin). We waited silently until Gisbourne's footsteps could no longer be heard.

"Oh Robin... I have missed you so much" I said running into his arms, we stood like that for a while just enjoying each other's embrace.

"Come on then, you said yourself there is much to do" He said with a last kiss on my lips he opened the door.

"Ladies first" He said bowing mockingly and ushering me through the door. We walked to the castles stables in silence not wanted to attract attention. It would look odd if I was seen talking to a guard since I never really talked to any of Gisbourne's personal guards before. When I got to the stables I went straight towards my beautiful light grey horse Clover who whinnied as soon as she caught sight of me. I had hand reared clover from a day old because her mother had died giving birth which meant we had a great bond and she was like a friend to me. I looked around whilst stroking Clovers muzzle to see Robin looking longingly at Storm who used to be his horse from when he lived in Locksley, now he was one of Gisbourne's horses.

"Why don't you ride him now?" I heard myself asking.

"I would love to but none of the guards normally get to ride such a good horse they normally ride the nags, I don't want to raise any suspicion"

"No, I insist you ride him, I'll sort it with the stable boy"

I walked away from Robin, thinking about good excuses for needing that horse for my guard. After a lot of convincing that the Gisbourne wouldn't mind my guard using the horse and that if Gisbourne does find out I will explain to him. He reluctantly agreed and tacked up both Clover and Storm.

As we were leading the horses out into the courtyard to mount, I heard the familiar clanking of spurs.

"Guard what are you doing on that horse!" He shouted enraged whilst running towards us.

"That is one of my horses"

I could feel Robin getting angrier by the second and so I cut in before Robin said something stupid that would give him away.

"Guy, I insisted that he used that horse, I need to get to Knighton quickly to get everything arranged and I don't want to be held up by your guard so I insisted he used a well bred horse such as this one" I replied quickly. Gisbourne looked unconvinced for awhile.

"Fine as long as you get the horse back in perfect condition, make sure he does Marian"

"I promise I will" I said whilst mounting Clover watching Robin do the same.

"Are you ready" I asked Robin

"Yes, my lady I am ready if you are" I could feel my cheeks heating up, Robin and I have never been that formal and prefer to call each other by our first names. To hide my growing blush from both Robin and Gisbourne I pretended to be adjusting my saddle so that my hair fell to cover my face. Then quickly bid farewell to Gisbourne before riding off ahead of Robin so he couldn't see either.

The cold wind rushing past me as I galloped along quickly stopped my blush. I didn't stop galloping till we were in the forest safely hidden away from prying eyes and ears, I slowed to a walk and waited a second for Robin to catch up and ride beside me. I could feel his eyes on be but I ignoring it he will talk when he wants to instead I concentrated on navigating us towards Knighton when really we both knew the way off by heart.

"How are you Marian" he questioned.

"Fine" I answered fighting to make my voice sound convincing though I knew Robin would see through my lies.

"Come on Marian you and I both know that is a lie, how are you really" He questions. Looking into his eyes I saw the worry he tried to hide behind his cocky and arrogant exterior.

"Rubbish, I feel alone without my father here to guide me, the sheriff is enjoying my pain and is constantly making remarks about me and my father also Gisbourne is hanging round like a lost puppy I can't get rid of him everywhere I turn there seems to be the sheriff, guy or a memory of my father. I feel like I can't breathe in the castle with every day that passes the feeling gets worse" I gushed my emotions finally flooding out after concealing them for the past week.

"Marian think you only have to endure one more day in the castle before the funeral then afterwards you are coming into the forest with me and you will never have to deal with Gisbourne and the Sheriff again" He replied smiling at me it wasn't his usual cocky smirk but a more tender smile that I hadn't seen him use since he came back from the holy land. It reminded me of all the days we used to spend riding through the forest along this very road.

"Race you" Robin shouted already galloping off ahead of me. Giggling I kicked Clover on into a gallop along the familiar track. For that moment it was just like the old days before Robin left when my father was sheriff before Gisbourne and Vaisey took control of England.

Just like the old days Clover and I gradually gained ground before overtaking Robin on the final straight bit of road before the hill where we ended our racing. Finally Clover and I passed the finish line and slowed to a walk catching our breath as Robin caught up and did the same.

"I WIN" I shouted a true smile gracing my lips for the first time since my father had died.

"As always" Robin sighed I could never tell if Robin let me win because he knows how much it means to me or if I am just better at racing race. Somehow I doubt that the great Robin Hood would normally lose anything never mind a race he had been doing most his life.

My smile quickly faded as Knighton Hall came into view. For a minute there it had been like the old days and I had forgotten all the wrongs of the world and all my troubles but now we had emerged from the forest and I could see Knighton Hall I remembered the absence of my father and with it all my problems.

Slowly we made our way down towards Knighton the village was busy with people preparing for the funeral of my father and their former lord. At least the funeral would ensure that the people of Nottingham would all get a decent meal for once.

"What do you want me to do" Robin questioned from beside of me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"To be honest, I have finished most of it already I just had to get out of the castle, We still need to set up where the coffin will be burned and make sure all the other preparations are ready for tomorrow" I sighed.

Tom the stable boy came out of the stables and held the reins whilst Robin and I dismounted our steeds.

"Thank you Tom" I smiled warmly knowing how nervous the teenager was around people. He was most comfortable around horses and had a great bond with them which was why my father hired him in the end he could tame the wildest horses with his soft words and movements. I have been trying to increase his confidence so he feels more comfortable around guests and other strangers. It had been working lately but the sudden death of my father seemed to have knocked him back. He barely talked now I think he was afraid of losing his job now my father wasn't around but I would fight to keep him he had a way with horses that was second to none and his family needed the money.

"It's alright, Lady Marian" He shyly added before starting to walk the horses towards the stables.

"Please Tom call me Marian" I shouted after him. He turned his face lighting up; I knew this meant a lot to him, to him it symbolised friendship and acceptance.

"Alright, thank you Lad... I mean Marian" he smiled before walking off towards the stables again.

"I don't have competition do I he seems pretty taken with you" Robin smirked

"Shut up" I muttered glaring at him and elbowing him hard in the chest.

"Ah" I complained rubbing my elbow I had forgotten he was wearing the guard's chainmail.

"Not my fault you decided to elbow chain mail" He explained with one of his infuriating smiles after I had glared at him once more.

"Anyway, come on we better get started before it turns dark and Gisbourne come looking for you in case Robin Hood has killed you" He muttered sarcastically "Where did he even get that idea from" He questioned meeting my gaze.

"He thinks that because you killed the Birkley that you probably killed father as well and therefore he somehow came to the conclusion that you were out to kill me"

"That's ridiculous and farfetched I'm surprised the Sheriff bought it"

"He didn't ,but I think he suspects me of helping you and so if I am in the castle he can keep an eye on me and hopefully lure you in and catch you so either way Gisbourne's latest theory works in his favour" I explained.

"Anyway come on we need to get sorted we can talk whilst we are working" I reasoned walking off before Robin could object.

The rest of the day we spent getting everything sorted for the funeral and talking like we used to. Unfortunately like Robin predicted Gisbourne came to look for me once darkness started to fall and insisted that he escort me back to the castle seeing as we had almost finished. He sent Robin off as I finished arranging the last of the flowers inside Knighton Hall. I quickly finished off wishing Gisbourne would leave me be and go away unfortunately I knew he wouldn't leave without me so I quickly finished before heading with him towards the stables.

Tom appeared at the door to the stables obviously expecting us as both Gisbourne's horse and Clover were tacked up.

"Marian your horse is ready" He smiled before heading off to get Clover and Gisbourne's horse.

"Than..." I started before the booming voice of an angry Gisbourne interrupted me.

"That's Lady Marian to you peasant" He spat in Tom's face once he had returned before tearing his horses reins out of poor Tom's hands and turning away without as much as a thanks.

"Actually, Guy I told Tom he could call me Marian" I tried to keep my voice level to not show the anger he caused me. How dare he knock poor Tom's confidence like that? Guy just sneered at me and led his horse away before mounting.

"Thank you Tom, and ignore him Marian is fine and I much prefer it from Lady Marian" I muttered smiling softly to him before mounting and reluctantly following Gisbourne who was already making his way through Knighton sneering, shouting and glaring at my people. I pretended not to notice having already angered him enough.

Once we were in the cover of the trees he angrily turned to me and said

"You must not let the peasants talk to you like that they won't respect you if you are so informal with them" I wanted to snap back at him that the informal approach was one her father and Robin had always used and he always had better control of Knighton and Locksley when it was Robin's, then Gisbourne currently has over Locksley. But I held my tongue knowing it was best not to aggravate Gisbourne more.

"Thank you for the advice Guy, I am new to being in control and I have not learnt the ropes yet" I lied for I had always helped my father look after Knighton and the people in it. This apology seemed to please Gisbourne though and his glare lessened. We rode on in silence for this I was grateful, I didn't want to talk to Gisbourne because he always ends up trying to convince me to marry him.

Finally we reached the castle I quickly dismounted Clover giving her a big pat.

"Thank you Guy, your guard has been very useful" Trying not to smile too much at the memory of my time with Robin. I quickly started to walk away towards my room. I let out a sigh of relief for once Gisbourne hadn't followed me. At least that is what I thought until the familiar clank of spurs got louder and louder. Before I knew it Gisbourne was beside me.

"Marian, I hope that you have thought about my offer"

"I'm sorry Guy but with all the funeral preparations I haven't really had much time to consider it"

"Then consider it now" He demanded grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop. Pulling me close to him.

"Guy I am very tired from the grief of my situation and all the preparations of today. I am afraid I am not able to consider a decision as important as that at a time like this" I confided pushing him away slightly, it was only half a lie I am very tired but I am using it as an excuse not to answer his demand.

"Of course, I should have considered how weary you must be" He sighed but I could see the anger behind his act. I knew my answer wasn't satisfying him.

"Goodnight, Sir Guy" I said prompting him to leave. It seemed to have had the desired effect and he turned and heading back the way he had come. I quickly hurried on to my room hoping to get the much needed rest I would need all my energy for tomorrow and the grief it would bring. Finally my room came into view; I flung open the door before shutting it behind me and making my way towards my bed. I fell on my bed with exhaustion when my head hit the pillow a crinkling noise met my ears. Pushing myself up, I saw a now crinkled note lying on my pillow. How could I have not seen it sooner? It was written in Robin's familiar hasty script

_To my dearest Marian_

_By the time you read this I'll be back in the forest, I'm sorry I had to leave without so much as a goodbye but I couldn't stay much longer you know how Much is he would have sent out a search party if I had stayed for you to return. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that we will all be there tomorrow (disguised of course) to both say goodbye to such a brave man and to comfort you. After the funeral is over we will wait for you by our tree ready for you to start your new life in the forest._

_Forever Yours_

_Robin._

_P.s guess what... I love you_

Smiling I read over the letter a second time, clutching the note to my chest I fell into the most peaceful slumber I have had since my father was murdered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
>For the sake of this story Gisbourne never burnt Knighton Hall down.<strong>

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything.**

This morning had passed in a blur of sadness. For once Gisbourne had left me alone and for this I was grateful. If I had encountered him I don't think I would have been able to control myself and hold back the anger. A soft knock sounded on my door followed by the clank of chain mail. For a minute I let myself hope that it was Robin come again to help me through this terrible day. As I hurried to the door I flung it open only to stop in my tracks. The man in front of me was defiantly not Robin he stood at least foot shorter than Robin and he had a thick, bushy moustache that was just visible under his helmet. His chainmail was pulled tight over a bulging stomach and when I looked up at his face I noticed that he had very chubby cheeks. I had to refrain from laughing at him he was the exact opposite of Robin!

"M'Lady your carriage is ready to take you to Knighton" he squeaked in a high pitched voice. His words instantly sobered me as I forgot about how round the man in front of me was and remembered what was to take place at my home today.

"Thank you, I'll be out in a minute" I sighed turning back into my room and flinging on my black cloak and heading back out my room and following the plump guard down to my carriage. He opened the door before helping me in and closing the door again. With a jolt we were on our way towards Knighton. The curtains of the carriage, once blue now black, gently swayed in the wind. Reminding me of the many times I had spent in this carriage with my dear father.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

My father and I were sitting in the carriage on our way towards the castle through the forest. It was about a month after my mother's death and my father wouldn't let me out of his sight.

"Father why isn't mother coming with us" I questioned staring up into my dad's eyes.

"Remember what I told you darling, your mother can't be with us anymore" My father pleaded for me to understand.

"Yes, father but where has she gone? Doesn't she love us anymore?" I questioned nearly in tears I could not understand where and why my mother had gone.

"Of course she loves you darling you were everything to her but god decided she must go and spend time with him now" He answered wiping away my tears whilst trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from his own eyes.

"Robin says that mother is up on the clouds and is watching down on us" I answered feeling pleased with myself for remembering what I had been told.

"He is right, your mother is heaven and is watching us to keep us safe" My father smiled giving me a knowing smile at the mention of Robin.

**~~~End Flashback~~~**

"Lady Marian we have arrived" A gruff voice brought me out of my memories. I looked towards the door and saw it was already open with a guard offering his hand to help me out. In the distance I could see the unmistakable form of Gisbourne stalking towards me. Reluctantly I got out of the carriage, thanking the guard on my way past.

"Marian" Gisbourne said appearing by my side bowing his head slightly.

"Sir Guy, what may I do for you" I asked.

"I just came to offer my condolences Sir Edward was a great man, I am truly sorry for your loss"

"Thank you Sir Guy, he truly was a great man. Now if you will excuse me I must go and talk to the priest and check we are ready to begin" I excused before turning my back on Gisbourne and walking off towards the priest. The priest was from Knighton's chapel, he was a kind and old, balding man who was like an uncle to me he had served at Knighton since my mother and fathers wedding. I had known him my whole life and often went to him for advice when my father wasn't available. Which used to be often when he was sheriff but since the Vaisey had taken over I had seen the priest less and less for advice. One of the only good things about Vaisey taking over was that my father got to spend more time with me.

"Ah, Marian everything is ready when you are and my deepest condolences child, I know how close you two were" The priest told me sincerely but unlike Gisbourne's condolences the priests didn't just say it to convince me to do something he simply wanted to say he is sorry and not get me to marry him.

"Thank you, let us begin" I nodded.

In the distance I could hear the slow funeral march start. I great crowd had gathered to say goodbye to the former sheriff. The crowd contained people ranging from peasants to nobles. It was great to see these people from such different backgrounds stand together as equals; I only wish it had been under different circumstances.

I walked slowly towards the top of a small hill where the coffin would be burnt. Looking round I saw the crowd of people all wearing black parting and my father's coffin being carried by six men dressed completely in black. Their cloaks pulled up around their heads. The coffin slowly made its way towards me from Knighton Hall. That's when I think it finally hit me my father was never coming back, he was never going to be there to wipe away my tears, to make sure I was well after a particularly rough night as the Nightwatchman or to protect me as much as he could from the world. All of a sudden I felt so alone, looking around I could see no one I could really trust they were all familiar faces some friends others enemies yet none of them brought me any comfort. I could feel my tears now rolling unchecked down my face.

Finally, after what seemed like years the coffin came to a stop in front of me. One of the hooded men carrying the coffin turned towards me, slightly flipping his hood back as he did. My eyes met his familiar green orbs; it was Robin giving me a slight encouraging smile, as he walked past me he discretely gave my hand a gentle squeeze before going into the crowd.

The priest started saying prayers for my father, after a while people were asked to come forward and say goodbye to my father. I had to clench my fists and grit my teeth to stop myself shouting and pushing Vaisey and Gisbourne away from my father when they went to say their goodbyes. Vaisey turned so his back was towards the crowd and he was facing my father and his face immediately changed from one of fake sadness to one of pure happiness, his eyes then travelled up towards mine and he smiled mockingly at me. That's it I'm going to get him, I moved forward my fists clench ready to punch him when I felt a hand on my arm holding me back. I looked round glaring at the person who had stopped me getting revenge on the man that was doing everything in his power to disgrace my father's memory. When I looked around I found it was Robin giving me a warning glance. By the time I had looked back around Vaisey had gone and everyone was looking at me expectantly, Robin nudged me forward towards the coffin and placed something in my hands. I looked down to see it was one of the red roses from my mother's rose bushes. They were my father's favourite flowers after her death because they reminded him of her. I quietly thanked him before stepping forward and placing the rose delicately on his chest.

"Good bye father, I'm sorry for hurting you, I never truly thought you were a coward. You were and still are the bravest man in England!" I whispered as I leant down to kiss his now cold face. Before stepping away again staring at my father's face which finally seemed peaceful all the frown lines and wrinkles seemed to have somehow softened.

"It is time Marian" I heard a voice say from somewhere nearby. The rough wooden handle of a torch was pressed into my hands. Taking a deep breath and trying to control my emotions I stepped forward ready to set the coffin alight and send my father off to heaven where he could finally be with my mother. Suddenly the sound of hoof beats filled my ears, I gladly turned towards the distraction, I don't want to finally say goodbye to my father.

In the distance I could see a man galloping towards us with two other men following closely behind. Who could it possibly be from what I had seen everyone was already here. After a minute the facial features of the man became clearer.

"Father" I gasped quietly, as the man made his way towards me. He looked exactly like my father, the same build and facial features. I could feel a glimmer of hope maybe the death was all a sick plot the sheriff had concocted and my father was simply away. Shoving the torch into some ones hand I ran towards the rider who now had his back to me as he dismounted.

"Father" I whispered. Suddenly he turned and my heart sank, though he did look like my father he was a little younger and now he was closer I could see slight differences this man was defiantly not my father. I felt a single tear fall down my face.

"Uncle?" I questioned looking up at the man for conformation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**  
><strong>Sorry I took so long to update but I have had so many exams and so much coursework to hand in I really haven't had time :(<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from BBC Robin Hood**

"Uncle?" I questioned looking up at the man for conformation.

"What are you doing here?" I hadn't seen my uncle in over a year and it was a surprise that word had been sent to him about my father's death. Not many people in Nottingham knew of my uncle, it wasn't like we kept him a secret or anything, he just didn't live very near and so his visits were rare.

"Isn't it obvious dear I came for my brother's funeral"

"Bu...But how did you know?" My brain was a jumble all I could think about was how he had found out.

"I'll explain all that later for now I believe we have a funeral to finish" He told me whilst linking my arm with his and leading me back towards the small hill where my father's body lay, in silence. My uncle silently let my arm drop and stepped closer to the coffin. I could see his lips moving, as he leaned in closer to my father, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Turning back to me he grabbed the torch from the man who was holding it.

"Together?" My uncle asked holding the torch out towards me. I grasped it just above his hand and whispered

"Together"

Together we made a step towards my father's body and lit the logs under the body which quickly caught light. As the flames engulfed my father's body the flow of my tears started to ease slightly because I knew he would be happy finally reunited with my mother.

"Goodbye father" I whispered before like many others I turned my back to the flames and made my way to Knighton hall.

Suddenly out of nowhere a heavy leather clad hand landed roughly on my shoulder. Instantly my heart sunk further there was only one person I know that would wear leather at this time of year and that was Gisbourne.

"Marian, allow me to walk you to Knighton hall" I knew there was no way out of this so I simply nodded and carried on walking next to him.

"Look Marian, your father isn't around anymore; you need someone to protect you from the sheriff. As my wife you would be protected...He wouldn't be able to touch you" He told me.

"Guy I'm not alone my uncle is here to look after me" Seeing the questioning in his eyes so I elaborated for him.

"That man who came near the end of the funeral was my uncle and I'm not sure what is happening if he is staying or not but I assure you I can protect myself! Also I am still not recovered from my father's death and not ready to even think about getting married" I exclaimed my throat clogging up from being reminded of my current position.

"Forgive me, I should have known you weren't ready but at least consider it" He said seeming sincere.

"I understand Guy, now if you will excuse me I must go and greet my uncle properly" I excused rushing of before waiting for an answer.

From behind I felt a hand land gently on my arm pulling me round to face them. I refrained from letting out an exasperated sigh assuming it was Gisbourne again but as I looked up into the man's face I realised it was in fact Robin instantly a smile crept onto my face.

"Your uncle is here" He noted "I understand that you will want to spend time with him and so you won't be coming with us to the forest will you?" He asked though I could tell he already knew the answer so I simply shook my head. A look of disappointment crossed his face before he quickly hid it making me feel slightly guilty but I have to catch up with my uncle he is after all the last proper connection I have with my father so I pushed the guilt aside ignoring it.

"Well, unfortunately the gang and I can't hang around here much longer you know where to find us if you need us. I'll be back later to make sure your ok" I opened my mouth ready to argue that it is too dangerous with the sheriff's spy's watching the house. Now that my father is dead I fear that they will be extra vigilant.

But before I could interrupt Robin said "I'm coming to find you later whether you like it or not" He flashed me one of his cheeky smiles that made butterflies erupt in my stomach and turned to walk away.

"Be careful" I hissed as he started to walk away.

"Aren't I always" Was all he said before he disappeared into the crowd.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the flash of black leather so desperately I searched for my uncle before Gisbourne found me. Finally I saw him just outside the doorway or Knighton Hall.

"Uncle" I shouted running towards him encircling my arms around him like I used to when I was a child.

"There you are I've been looking all over" My uncle said hugging me back. Parting from me he observed me for a minute before breaking the silence.

"Come on lets go upstairs somewhere more quiet so we can talk in private"

"Follow me" I answered leading the way inside and up the wooden steps before taking him into the guest bedroom. I settled myself onto one of the two chairs beside the fireplace and he followed sitting in the chair opposite me.

"Marian how have you been I have heard that the new sheriff is ruthless! Is he as bad as the rumours say?"

"Worse, but my father and I have managed we tried to overthrow him by working within the system but it didn't work and now my father is de..." I chocked on my words tears running down my face again. My strength seemed to have faded all of a sudden and I felt drained.

"Shh...Shh its ok, Marian you can fill me in on what has been happening in the morning but for now I think you should retire to bed the day has been tough for you and you will feel much better after a rest trust me"

"Will you be staying" I asked whilst getting out of my chair and heading towards the door ready for a good sleep.

"Of course I will stay for as long as you want"

"What about Aunt Annie? Where is she? Won't she mind if you stay here for too long" I asked the questions bubbling out my mouth before I could stop them. As soon as I mentioned Aunt Annie I saw my uncle's eyes cloud with pain. What had happened since I had last seen her? Was she ok?

"Marian Annie d...died just under a year ago she got a bad flu last winter and could not seem to shake it off. She passed in her sleep" The pain now visible in his voice. Instantly I felt bad about bringing Aunt Annie up.

"Oh, I am so sorry why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you"

"I don't know, it was as though if I told you two it would be admitting that she was gone. Also I had heard about the state of Nottingham under the new sheriff and didn't want you to worry too much. It is ok my dear I have faced up to facts recently and that's what I was coming to Nottingham to tell you about her passing. When I heard the news about Edward...Enough of this talk you must retire to bed now before you get too tired" I could tell he was trying to change the subject from all the pain the death of my aunt had caused. I decided to follow his orders without question for once not wanting to cause him anymore pain then I already had so I quickly bid him goodnight before heading off towards my room.

Robin had promised he would come and see me so I had a plan that I would get changed for bed and then wait for Robin to come but as time passed I felt my eyelids get heavier before I finally slipped into unconsciousness lying on top of the covers on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from BBC Robin Hood**

I woke to the sun shining through my window shutters. Slowly I awoke and sat up in my bed the events of yesterday plaguing my thoughts. At least I had Robin and now my Uncle to help me through this. The thought of Robin put a small smile on my face. Glancing around my room I noticed a small piece of paper left on the pillow next to mine. Delicately I picked it up recognising the familiar script it was from Robin.

My dearest Marian,  
>Sorry we did not get a chance to talk but when I came to visit you, you were asleep and looked so peaceful I just couldn't bear to wake you. When you are ready to talk just ride into the forest and I will find you.<br>Yours forever  
>Robin<p>

Quickly I jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as I could. I had to see Robin as soon as possible; I need to talk to him. Suddenly a soft clatter sounded from downstairs reminding of my uncle and the fact that I must stay with him for the moment. Unfortunately, my meeting with Robin will have to wait or he will have to come and find me. Slowly I descended the stairs to find my uncle sitting eating his breakfast at the table.

"Good morning Marian. I trust you slept well" He greeted.

"Yes I slept like a log" I smiled back taking the seat opposite him.

"So it has been a long time since I have been to Nottingham. Tell me how it has been fairing under this new sheriff" He asked curiously leaning towards me.

So I told him everything of how it from the moment my father was overthrown to now. I told him the story of Robin and his gang stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. I didn't however go into too much depth on my part in it all for I didn't know if he would approve. It's not that I seek his approval it just after father died he is my one link to him and I don't want to let him down for some reason.

"What a fabulous tale, so where does this Robin Hood come from? He sounds like trouble has he stolen from you?" My uncle questioned after I had reencountered my tale, he looked both curious and worried.

"Don't worry uncle he has never taken much from us for he knows we are not supporting this new sheriff"

"How does he know?" He said looking suspicious. I merely shrugged my shoulders in response.

"If he can tell you don't support the sheriff surely others can!" He said looking extremely worried.

"Don't worry; I can assure you nobody knows! He probably just guessed he used to know us well" I supplied, this seemed to calm him down slightly but it also must have flared his curiosity for he carried on questioning me.

"So where was he from? Was it Nottingham? How did you know him? I can't recall a family called Hood! Is that his real name?"

"Wow, one question at a time, please, uncle" I laughed.

"He is from Nottingham and no his name isn't really hood. That is just a name the people chose for him" I answered vaguely knowing this would spark my uncle's curiosity even more but not wanting to give so much away straight away. I didn't want to explain to him about Robin and I's past maybe if I mentioned his last name my uncle would remember all those years ago.

"So what is his last name? And how do you know him?" He pushed.

"He is Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon" I answered seeing comprehension light my uncle's face as he remembered.

"I remember, wasn't he that boy you were betrothed to?"

"Yes, many years ago" I said harshly, automatically trying to pretend that I hate him and that I haven't had anything to do with him since he left me for war. I don't know why I was trying to cover our relationship (if you can call it that it was really more of a friendship) maybe it was habit or maybe I am just not ready to try to explain it to my uncle who I haven't seen in a long time. Whatever the reason my uncle seemed satisfied with my reaction so I felt no need to elaborate on Robin and I.

Suddenly an impatient knock on the door sounded and before anyone could get to the door the sheriff and Gisbourne burst into Knighton Hall.

"You can't just burst in lik..." I angrily said before the sheriff rudely interrupted me.

"It's lovely to see you to Lady Marian" He sarcastically replied.

"Anyway I did not come all this way just to see you, I came to discuss Knighton" At this point in the sheriffs speech my uncle appeared out of the other room.

"Oh and who might you be? I do believe I saw you at the funeral the other day" The sheriff questioned gleefully, he was bringing up my father's funeral to try and get a reaction from me I was sure of it. Well he won't get a reaction from me! I fought hard to not show any emotion, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Arthur Fitzwalter, Lady Marian's uncle. May I ask what you are here to discuss?"

"We are here to discuss with Lady Marian what will happen to Knighton Hall now her father has died" The sheriff replied looking slightly bored.

"What is there to discuss? The land is rightfully Marians!" My uncle bit back angrily emphasising rightfully.

"It may well be rightfully hers" The sheriff replied looking angry and mockingly emphasising rightfully. "But we think it would be wise to hand the land back to the shire considering your current circumstances. It is what would be best for the villagers and for you" The sheriff informed motioning to himself and Gisbourne.

"Don't you mean best for you!" I shouted back my temper flaring before storming off upstairs. How dare he try to take away what was mine. He didn't care about Knighton or the people in it; he only wanted it so he could sell it to the highest bidder meaning that he earns money plus gets another member to joining the black knights! I will not stand around and let him do this! I thought before spinning round back towards where I had come from ready to fight to keep Knighton. I could hear muffled voices downstairs once I reached the top of the stairs I froze and listened to what my uncle was saying making sure I stayed out of view. I wanted to hear what my uncle had to say.

"Lady Marian has learnt a lot over the years from her father about how to run Knighton. I also understand she has been to a lot of council of noble meetings! She is capable of running Knighton on her own but as it happens I will be staying for a while so I can help her with anything she is unsure of and even run Knighton if she is no fit state to!" he stated strongly, it appears that he knew that the sheriff was not someone to be messed with because he added "I thank you for your concern but I assure you we can manage, you won't lose any money from Knighton whilst we run it I assure you!" He stated.

"You better not, otherwise I will be back and this time I won't be so lenient! Now come on Gisbourne we must get back to Nottingham" He said before disappearing out the door. Gisbourne followed behind but not before glancing up at the stair almost longingly.

Slowly I walked back into my room where I could hear the voices of the sheriff and Gisbourne outside.

"Gisbourne! We must get Knighton we can't let the blithering oaf and the leper ruin it! We know for a fact the leper's father was supporting King Richard I bet she is too"

"No Marian wouldn't do that she has told me many tim..."

"And you believe her! Are you really dumber then you look? I bet she has been working with Hood all along" The sheriff rudely interrupted.

"No she would not d..."

"SHUT UP! Now here is the plan first we will try to catch Marian red handed spying or passing on information. To do this we will set off a rumour of gold travelling on the north road but only tell her and see if hood comes to intercept it. Then once we have caught her then we will take her lands from her and hang her for treason." He finished sounding somewhat proud.

"And if she is not the traitor?" Guy questioned.

"Then we will find a way to make sure Knighton cannot pay the money and take it from her that way. Then we can hang her for treason anyway! We don't want her causing any trouble. One day you will learn, Gisbourne, the fewer lepers out there the better!" The sheriff cackled evilly.

"You cannot just hang her!" Guy protested.

"How else could we keep her under control?"

"What if I marry her? Then I keep her under control and make sure Knighton is run to Prince Johns rules" He asked hopefully. Honestly how stupid was he? I don't want to marry him! Why can't he understand that?

"Well that worked well last time" The sheriff laughed mockingly. It almost makes me feel sorry for Gisbourne, almost!

"Please sheriff, give me a chance at this"

"Fine you have a month but I am going to go ahead with my first plan in a week or so" He snapped before galloping off on his horse with Gisbourne following closely behind.

What am I going to do about this? It's either reveal myself as a traitor and die or not reveal myself as a traitor and die. The other option of marrying Gisbourne is out of the question!


End file.
